User blog:Sammm鯊/Books and their film adaptations ♥
This blog is last edited on: / / Touching upon "duplicate images", I would like to just upload some film poster of films based on books that I've seen, in the highest quality I can find, before anyone uploads some really low res stuff under really bad SEO file names. This is THE Books Hub, so films obviously aren't the main focus, nonetheless, it's been done, let's just make sure it only gets better. The first few edits are just to get the images uploaded to the Hub. I WILL eventually write my thoughts... but the keyword is eventually. Updates: Adding links to respective pages; red links are pages that SHOULD be created (meaning, YES, I've found Wikia wikis for the subjects!), but haven't been as of now. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 01:29, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Reminder: This blog post only serves to document films that are based on books that I (Sammm✦✧(talk)) have personally watched; it is by no means meant to represent every book-to-film adaptations ever made in the history of mankind. You are welcome to create your own blog post to share your opinion on the same subject, or help the Books Hub editing the non-editorial articles: Book to Film adaptations/2015, Book to Film adaptations/2016. I would sincerely advise you that, should you also want to critique on the following adaptations, please USE those images that are already uploaded to the Hub. More existing film poster can be found at Category:Film posters. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 23:05, December 1, 2015 (UTC) Reminder 2: Note that by adaptations from book, I mean full-on adaptations (and by that I mean "not having too many additional plot twists"), not including those that are only "inspired by" certain materials, meaning, that is why you WON'T be seeing tons and tons of films that are only loosely based on fairy tales, those that are modern retellings of sorts (e.g.: ''Ever After'' (1998), ''A Knight's Tale'' (2001), ''A Cinderella Story'' (2004), ''The Brothers Grimm'' (2005), ''She's the Man'' (2006), ''Sydney White'' (2007), ''Sherlock Holmes'' (2009), ''Mirror Mirror'' (2012), ''Snow White and the Huntsman'' (2012), ''Hansel & Gretel: Witch Hunters'' (2013), and most of the stuff Disney choose to do adaptations from.) Now, you may wonder then why I've put Shrek, Ella Enchanted and Beastly when they looked just the same as the given examples... Well, I guess surprise, surprise; those are in fact based on books that are of the same names. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 23:47, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Films adapted from books I've read The_Wizard_of_Oz_1939_film_poster.png|1939 series page Animal_Farm_1954_film_poster.png|1954 Peter Pan 2003 film poster.png|2003 book page Lemony_Snicket's_A_Series_of_Unfortunate_Events_2004_film_poster.png|2004 series page • author page Charlie_and_the_Chocolate_Factory_2005_film_poster.png|2005 author page Inkheart_2008_film_poster.png|2008 series page Ruby_Red_(Rubinrot)_2013_film_poster.png|2013 series page Sapphire_Blue_(Saphirblau)_2014_film_poster.png|2014 series page And then there's the 8 HP films... which I'm not in a hurry to help uploading. Films adapted from books I've NOT read This section, I can only judge a film by how I feel about THE FILM, I have no idea how well or bad they are adapted. HOWEVER, there is ONE exception; okay, I lied, there's a few, for those I'll make sure to def. have separate sections for them; the rest will probably just be bullet-point listed with a few comments. :No wonder I kept feel like I'm forgetting some epic classics; added the two Jurassic Park films; I've also seen Jurassic Park III, but since that one isn't based on any of the books, it will not be listed; and NO, I have no plans as to ever watching Jurassic World; to me, that is a film riding the coattail of a successful franchise, banking on its popularity. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 08:46, November 25, 2015 (UTC) ::So apparently a lot of the ''Die Hard'' films are based on written material, just that they are all by different authors and that the film series just continued using characters from the first source; I'll have to look up just how closely the plots are adapted to decide whether or not to include the sequels here. (I know one of them was only based on an article so that one is out. =P ) --Sammm✦✧(talk) 03:40, January 19, 2016 (UTC) ---- Return_to_Oz_1985_film_poster.png|1985 series page File:Die_Hard_1988_film_poster.png|1988 Jurassic_Park_1993_film_poster.png|1993 series page Forrest_Gump_1994_film_poster.png|1994 Interview_with_the_Vampire_1994_film_poster.png|1994 series page Jumanji_1995_film_poster.png|1995 book page Babe_1995_film_poster.png|1995 The_Lost_World_-_Jurassic_Park_1997_film_poster.png|1997 series page The_Parent_Trap_1998_film_poster.png|1998 Pay_It_Forward_2000_film_poster.png|2000 Shrek_2001_film_poster.png|2001 book page Leagally_Blonde_2001_film_poster.png|2001 The_Princess_Diaries_2001_film_poster.png|2001 series page author page Freaky_Friday_2003_film_poster.png|2003 book page Ella_Enchanted_2004_film_poster.png|2004 author page Howl's_Moving_Castle_(Hauru_no_Ugoku_Shiro)_2004_film_poster.png|2004 series page The_Polar_Express_2004_film_poster.png|2004 book page Zathura_2005_film_poster.png|2005 book page Memoirs_of_a_Geisha_2005_film_poster.png|2005 The_Devil_Wears_Prada_2006_film_poster.png|2006 series page The_Da_Vinci_Code_2006_film_poster.png|2006 series page Stormbreaker_2006_film_poster.png|2006 series page Stardust_2007_film_poster.png|2007 book page The_Golden_Compass_2007_film_poster.png|2007 book page series page The_Nanny_Diaries_2007_film_poster.png|2007 Nick_&_Norah's_Infinite_Playlist_2008_film_poster.png|2008 Suspect_X_(Yōgisha_Ekkusu_no_Kenshin)_2008_film_poster.png|2008 The_Curious_Case_of_Benjamin_Button_2008_film_poster.png|2008 short story page • author page Nim's_Island_2008_film_poster.png|2008 Snakes_and_Earrings_(Hebi_ni_piasu)_2008_film_poster.png|2008 Jumper_2008_film_poster.png|2008 series page Twilight_2008_film_poster.png|2008 series page He's_Just_No_That_Into_You_2009_film_poster.png|2009 Confessions_of_a_Shopaholic_2009_film_poster.png|2009 series page Rinco's_Restaurant_(Shokudo_Katatsumuri)_2010_film_poster.png|2010 The_lightning_thief_poster.jpg|2010 book page Beastly_2011_film_poster.png|2011 series page Something_Borrowed_2011_film_poster.png|2011 series page Life_of_Pi_2012_film_poster.png|2012 HungerGames.jpg|2012 series page 143px-Cob_newposter.png|2013 book page • film page Percy_Jackson_-_Sea_of_Monsters_2013_film_poster.png|2013 series page The_Hundred-Foot_Journey_2014_film_poster.png|2014 Maze-runner-movie-poster.png|2014 book page Divergent film poster.png|2014 book page The_Dinner_(I_nostri_ragazzi)_2014_film_poster.png|2014 The_Divergent_Series_-_Insurgent_2015_film_poster.png|2015 book page The exceptions Les_Misérables_1998_film_poster.png|1998 book page The_Phantom_of_the_Opera_2004_film_poster.png|2004 book page Les_Misérables_2012_film_poster.png|2012 book page Beautiful_Creatures_2013_film_poster.png|2013 series page ''Les Misérables'' For Les Misérables, even though I have not read the original novel, I have been a fan of the 10th anniversary London concert for over a decade (around a half of my life tbh), so those adaptation I CAN judge. I'll tell you right now, I was extremely disappointed in the, imo, overrated 2012 adaptation. The only actors and the characters they portrayed that truly WOWed me, were Eddie Redmayne's Marius Pontmercy and Aaron Tveit's Enjolras, besides the both of them, I also think Samantha Barks's Éponine is commendable. The funny thing is, what I just wrote is how I REMEMBER what I FELT about the film, but I went checking a status I posted on Facebook when I first watched it: Hugh Jackman: 6/Russell Crowe: -100/Anne Hathaway: 9.8/Isabelle Allen: 9.9 /Amanda Seyfried: 8/Sacha Baron Cohen: 10/Helena Bonham Carter: 10 /Eddie Redmayne: 10/Aaron Tveit: 10/Samantha Barks: 10/Daniel Huttlestone: 10 (posted on February 6, 2013) I'm surprised I gave Anne Hathaway such a relatively high score... I really remember not being all that impressed xP. One thing stays true though, I still think Russell Crowe sucked at singing... He looks the part, I'll give him that, but man, he should have let someone else dub for him, it was just so embarrassing. As for the 1998 adaptation, I watched it without knowing it wasn't going to have the musical elements at first lol. Yet, it translated very well considering I was only familiar with the musical material, and I was able to relate to the scenes and know which act it was representing. ''The Phantom of the Opera'' WIP ♥ ''Beautiful Creatures'' WIP ♥ Films adapted from books I ... This section is for film adaptations I plan to watch or finish watching. Charlotte's_Web_2006_film_poster.png|2006 The_Spiderwick_Chronicles_2008_film_poster.png|2008 series page The_Vampire's_Assistant_2009_film_poster.png|2009 series page Cloud_Atlas_2012_film_poster.png|2012 book page __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Blog posts